The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Illumination devices have been used for many years to provide atmospheric-enhancing illumination or mood lighting. There still exists a continuing demand and need for illumination devices that provide visually-pleasing illumination effects and light patterns.
In addition, containers, apparel and other accessory items are being provided with light sources, such as light-emitting diodes, that draw attention to the accessory item and its user. However, the inventor has recognized that these light sources are typically positioned to emit light outwardly from the accessory item without illuminating the accessory item itself or without projecting light through accessory item itself for lighting effects, which would provide a more stimulating and pleasing visual effect.